She will be loved
by StacyRey
Summary: Stacy's life always confused her and now she had even more to worry her. So much she had to think about and one choice she had to make that could change her life forever. My muses wouldn't let me rest until I started this story so I hope it's good.
1. chptr1

It should be noted that I do not own any of the characters they are owned by themselves. And the title of the story comes from the song of the same name by Maroon 5.  
  
She will be loved  
  
She sat there alone in her hotel room thinking back to the first time that he had taken her anywhere. She had never met anyone quite like him. The thing she loved most about him was how he was so simple and childlike in thought sometimes.  
  
For their first date they had gone to a park. It was big and spacious for sure. And the way he wouldn't stop smiling at her made her blush beyond words. She loved his playful nature. It made her feel like was still a little girl, with a little girl crush. Only she knew then that this could be so much than just that.  
  
She ruffled her slender fingers through his short blonde hair, giggling softly watching him try to fix it in vain, for as soon as he had finished she quickley outstreached her arm to do it once more. This time she took off running ahead of him. "That's it Keibler, you're toast once I catch you." he yelled out after the long legged beauty.  
  
This only made her increase her pace, giggling madly now. "Well I don't suppose I'll have to worry about that, you'll never be able to catch me." She said over her shoulder, and noticing that when she looked behind her she couldn't see him anymore. She smiled to herself praising herself for being so fast.  
  
Once she turned back to face in front of herself, she nearly jumped out of her skin, there he stood, not even two feet from her. How in the hell had he managed to get in front of her? "Cheat much?" She smirked in response to the smirk he himself was wearing.  
  
"No one said I couldn't cut a few corners." He grinned down at her and started to tickle her, knowing all too well that she was far too ticklish for her own good.  
  
He got exactly the reaction he wanted. She squirmed under the light touch of his fingers, unable to control the laughter within her. "Stop it.....I can't breathe....Jay....Please I promise to be good."  
  
He stopped as she asked him to, but still stared down at her. He couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful he couldn't understand how he hadn't gotten to her sooner. He lightly leaned her against the nearest tree, and lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head all while never once looking away from her beautiful face.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she asked as she transfered her own gaze down to the ground so he couldn't see how he was making her blush. She began to unconsciencly twirl a strand of hair lightly around her finger.  
  
He reached his fingers out placing them under her chin, pulling her face up to his. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She gasped lightly, feeling as if all her breath had left her body. She instinctivly moved her hand lightly to the back of his neck letting her fingers trace little circles in his hair.  
  
He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. Staring straight into her eyes, and loving how easily he could get lost in them. He licked his lips slightly and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling back completely and pushing his glasses back down.  
  
She couldn't believe such a simple kiss had her feeling this way. Had her completely out of sorts. What exactly was it about this man that made everything he did so much more substantal? She smiled sweetly up at him as she lightly brushed the palm of her hand across his neck on the way back to her side.  
  
She knew he wanted to take things slow. He had been hurt so many times before, and god knows so had she. She completely understood his reasoning, and she also understood that even just a kiss that small was so big to him. She reasoned that must have been why it was such a big deal for her.  
  
He chuckled lightly to himself as she took his hand and pulled him over to the swings. She smiled brightly up at him as she sat down on one of the swings. Amazingly the swing sat high enough in the air that her long legs hung freely off the ground.  
  
He moved behind her and started to push her swing, watching as her hair was blown around her. She giggled lightly once she got the swing pretty high into the air, enjoying the feeling of wind and when his fingers would lightly graze her back.  
  
She held out hope that this time, this time it would be different then any of the times before it. That now she could truely be happy. She was happy, and cherishing every second of it.  
  
She snapped herself out of it, finding herself smiling lightly to herself. It didn't last long before it faded and she remembered that she was all alone in this hotel room. She felt warm tears overflow her eyes and fall into a tub where the water had long gone cold.  
  
She stood up and got out of the tub drying herself off. She pulled on an old jersey he had once given her and let down her hair watching it cascade around her face. She stepped into the bedroom and slipped into the bed. She reached behind her and turned off the light letting the darkness envelop her. "Goodnight Jay, I love you." She whispered feeling the last of her tears hit the pillow and she fell asleep shortly after. 


	2. chptr2

Chapter Two  
  
She awoke the next morning still being flooded with thoughts from her past. Thoughts of him. She couldn't help going back there in her mind, it was one place where she felt safe and content.  
  
She was thinking about how for their second date they had planned to go to the beach. As if that wasn't enough, they also wanted to fly to Italy for a weekend. She knew it couldn't be possible. But it's all they talked about for weeks.  
  
Vince however just couldn't spare them the time as Jay was a big part of the show at the time being. He told Jay they would just have to put it off for another time and apologized.  
  
Jay went back to the hotel room that Stacy was sharing with Lillian, who was probably the best friend she had. He stood outside her door playing with his fingers. He dreaded having to tell her that they wouldn't be able to go just yet. He knew he'd make it up to her, but he just didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.  
  
He finally built up the courage to knock on the door. It didn't take long for Stacy to rush to open it, she knew it was him far before she reached it. She threw open the door with a huge smile plastered to her face. He loved that smile. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Out in the hall?" He nodded in response. She became slightly worried by the look on his face and the way he was acting. She felt her throat close up and thought her world was about to end. "Sure, of course." she closed the door behind herself trying to find something in his eyes to convince her that this wasn't the end, but all she could find was extreme sadness.  
  
"You don't know how bad it hurts me to say this, but it looks like we won't be able to go out on our vacation away from life anytime soon. Vince needs me to stay around. I'm so sorry doll, I wanted nothing more than to take you away and show you the time of your life."  
  
She felt a small smile creep across her lips. He looked at her puzzled, not understanding how she could smile at this news when her heart had been set on this trip. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh baby, I thought you were going to leave me. I thought we were over. The trip isn't nearly as important to me as you are. I can live the rest of my life without the dream vacation as long as I still have you." He soon found himself smiling as she said this.  
  
"I'm so glad you aren't upset with me. I wouldn't know what to do with myself had I made you sad. I promise you I will make this up to. I won't ever let you down. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jay. I love you so much." She brought her lips to his kissing him lighly enjoying the light taste of tangerines upon his lips. This was the first time they had told each other that they loved the other. And it was the best feeling she had ever felt.  
  
Again she shook herself away from the blissful past to find herself still so alone. It had been weeks since Jay had hurt his back and went back home. It had been weeks since she had been able to reach him. No phone calls, no letters, nothing. She had tried many times to reach him, but to no avail. And it tore her up inside not knowing why she couldn't contact him, and why he hadn't tried to contact her.  
  
But she pushed these thoughts from her head. She just felt that she physically couldn't cry anymore. She had to stop letting herself travel back to all the times they shared, only to realize he wasn't here with her now. She had to force herself to go out and do something to take her mind of him, off the past, and off them.  
  
She stepped out of the lonely bed and into the shower to start getting ready for the day. She was trying to think of all the things she could do that would be completely Jay-free. She had to make herself forget, if even only for a day. 


	3. chptr3

Chapter Three  
  
She spent the next few days doing everything she could to not think about him. She couldn't say it was completely sucessful, but she did have times when she could forget for a few moments at a time.  
  
She was supposed to be rooming with Lillian again, but she had the next couple of weeks off due to trying to do some recordings. So she still found herself roomed alone. She heard a knock at the door and wasn't sure who in the hell it could possibly be. Amy and Trish had went out to meet up with Matt and Jeff to celebrate Trish and Jeff's first wedding anniversary. So it was definatly not them. Of course Lil was not in town, and Chris was off doing his own thing, he had checked in on her earlier to see how she was and to let her know to call if she needed anything.  
  
That left only one of her friends left, so she went to the door to find out. Sure enough she came face to face, or rather face to chest, with Dave. Dave had once been engaged to Lillian which is how they became such good friends. But that had ended not too long ago, so she assumed that he was here to try and talk to her. "Lil's not here. She's got the next few weeks off."  
  
" I know. I just figured you could use some company as much as I could." She nodded and stepped aside letting him enter. He sat down on one of the beds in the room and she sat on the other, as they faced each other. "So how are you hun? I know something has been bothering you. You may be able to hide it from everyone else, but you know you can't hide it from me." His gruff voice echoed out in the room that still felt empty to her.  
  
She wondered how he always seemed to be able to read her. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to open up to him. Sure she could trust him, and he seemed to know something was wrong anyway, but he kind of intimadated her. He did have a lot of the personality of the character he protrayed week in and week out. She decided just to tell him, what could she lose? "Well, I just miss Jay. It's been weeks. I haven't even been able to say word one to him. His answering machine, now that's a different story. That answering machine and I have had many a conversation." She sighed lightly shaking her head. "I just don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"I'm sure everything's going to be okay. Maybe he just hasn't been doing much other than resting and just hasn't been able to call you, but I'm sure he's not sleeping around on you if that's what you are worried about." She could tell he was trying his damndest to make her feel better, he had a small smile on his face, and he looked mildly uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh I would hope not, as he hasn't even slept with me yet. I just worry that maybe he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Maybe he's tired of me. I can tell this isn't intresting you, so I'll just say, I'm going to get better, so no need for anyone to worry about me" She smiled over at him.  
  
He nodded at her. "Good to hear that. I'm sure you will be just fine. You are a strong girl." He stood up to leave, and got halfway to the door before turning back to face her. "Wait, did you just say he hasn't even slept with you? Damn girl you've been with him for sometime now, when is the last time you got a little?" He laughed heartily throughout the room.  
  
She found herself laughing lightly at his personal question, and for some reason or another even decided to answer it. "Well not with Jay, Andrew was before him, that was a no. Before that was a breif stint with John, and well that was also a no. Andrew the first time, yes that was the last time. That had to be about a year and a half ago." She sighed softly and then giggled a little. "I never realized that before, geez what is wrong with me that guys don't want to sleep with me?"  
  
He smirked in her direction. "Honey, it's not you that has the problem. It's all them. They know just as well as you should that none of them are good enough to touch you. So don't go thinking it's you." With that he walked out the door.  
  
She stared at the door for awhile after he left. She was glad he had stopped by, he had definatly made her feel better. She smiled and crawled under her covers turning off the lights and on the television. She wasn't really watching what was on the screen, but the noise was quite welcome. For the first night in a long time she was able to go to sleep without even one tear shed. 


	4. chptr4

Chapter Four  
  
The next few days were filled with much of the same for her. She still couldn't get ahold of Jay, she would try and keep her mind busy so she wouldn't slip into memories of the past, and everynight Dave would come to check on her to make sure she wasn't alone and was doing okay.  
  
This night when he came he was holding a bag. "What's in the bag?" She eyed the small brown paper bag in his hand, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"I thought tonight it might be fun to do a little drinking. I know you haven't been the same party girl Stacy we all know and love. So I brought us some vodka. Isn't that what you like?" He smiled at her. He was honestly trying his hardest to be a good friend to her. He knew she was still upset because of the whole Jay situation, and he could never make her completely better by himself, but at least he could try.  
  
"Yes. I'm surprised you remembered. I must admit it has been awhile since I've had anything to drink, and it seems like a fun idea. So thank you." She smiled at him as he took the bottle from the bag and handed it to her. She thought better of glasses and just chugged some straight from the bottle.  
  
He laughed at her display. There were very few times that she wasn't every bit the lady, but when she drank she definatly could hold her own right along with the guys. "I assume you approve then?"  
  
She nodded taking one more gulp from the bottle, before passing it over to him. She watched as he took a few gulps himself. It had been some time since her last drink and because of that, she could already feel a slight effect from it. she reached back and took it back from him when he offered it getting her fill.  
  
It didn't take long before they had finished off the bottle. She had this incredible idea she just had to share with him. "Let's go down to the hot tub and the pool." She knew she had just drank, but she knew she was still at least sober enough to keep herself above water.  
  
"It's pretty late, by now I am sure that they have closed up that area hun." He laughed lightly at her as a pout began to form upon her lips. He was here to make her feel better not to make her pout, so he figured he could try and get her her way. He picked up the phone calling the loby. He talked to the manager for a few minutes before hanging up and facing her. "Alright, they had indeed closed up the pool area, but since we are all special quests in this hotel, he has decided to open it up just for us. I had to tell him it was your birthday and that this was what you wanted. So act like it is in fact your birthday and for the love of god please act sober." He laughed once he was done.  
  
"I can act very soberly." She nodded, giggling for some unknown reason, because for the life of her she couldn't rememeber anything funny having been said. "Alright let me go change and you go change and I will meet you in the hallway." She got up and started trying to find the bathing suit she wanted as Dave shouwed himself out. Shaking his head smiling as he closed the door behind him.  
  
She finally found the cute pink two piece. The top was a triangle top that tied at the neck and around the back, and the bottoms were a thong that tied on both sides. It was by far her most favorite bathing suit she owned. She quickly changed into it and pulled the old jersey she slept in over top of it. She grabbed for a towel and her key card and walked out the door.  
  
She saw Dave already standing there wearing yellow nautica swimming trunks and a white wife beater. She skipped over to him and smiled real big. "Remember what I said about acting sober." She nodded to him and stood up straight and put on a straight face. He chuckled at her and placed his hand on the small of her back pushing her lightly into the elevator.  
  
They rode down to the lobby where they met up with the night manager who wished Stacy a Happy Birthday and opened the door for them. Then he left. She quickley discarded the jersey and walked into the hot tub relaxing.  
  
He watched her slip into the water. He was admiring her body. yep he thought to himself, they were definatly crazy for not trying to sleep with her. He shook the thoughts from his head. The alcohol must have been getting to him. He took off his own shirt and followed her into the water.  
  
They made idle conversation and he smiled because even if it was just the alcohol, seeing her perky again was a sight for sore eyes. She went to the middle of the hot tub and went under the water to get completely wet and came up mere feet from his face. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself before making her way over to sit back down beside him this time. His chest still burned where her hands had just touched his skin. Yep the alcohol was definatly effecting him now.  
  
She scooted closer to him and layed her head on his shoulder suddenly becoming very somber. "Something wrong Stace?" He slid his strong arm around her and looked down at her.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with me? I mean why else haven't any guys tried to sleep with me, and why else wouldn't Jay call me. Why do guys always try to fuck me over. It has to be something wrong with me." She was holding back tears, not wanting to cry in front of this guy that was known for being quite the badass.  
  
"I told you hun, it's them. You are beautiful, and sweet, and smart. You have it all, and they are scared because they know they don't deserve to even breathe the same air as you do. They know that what they got could never ever satisfy a girl like you. They are right too, they have nothing to offer you." He hoped that would make her feel better, and by the smile she just flashed him, he knew it had.  
  
Then something most unexpected happened. She leaned in and roughly pushed her lips to his, and drunk or not he knew this girl was damn sexy and if she kisses you, you sure as hell kiss her back and hope it never ends. 


	5. chptr5

Chapter Five  
  
He was sure she had no clue what she was doing. He knew he should stop this, he didn't want to make her do anything she'd regret later and as much as he hated to think it, he knew she'd regret this. Although his mind was on the right track his body was a different story all together.  
  
She was definatly having an undeniable effect on him. They way she was gently nibbling at his neck and then licking lightly at the bite marks. The way she had placed her hand on his thigh. He just had to have more of the petite blonde. He reached over pulling her with his arm that was around her onto his lap in a stadle postion. It was his turn to ravish her neck with bite marks of it's own.  
  
He had been right about one thing. She really didn't know what was going on. When she looked at the man biting fiercly at her neck and grabbing ahold of her hips all she thought she saw was Jay, and all she knew for sure is that she didn't want this good feeling to stop. She reached behind her untying her top and letting it fall into the water. He took this opportunity to flip her around so that her back was against the watl.  
  
Then he lowered himself down to lay waste to her wonderful, beautiful breasts. Sure her tits weren't as huge as Trish's, but that never mattered to him, what did matter was he definatly liked what he saw. He roughly kneaded her breast in his huges hands, while he hungerily took control of her mouth with his. Tasting every bit of sweetness it had to offer him, before returning his attention back to her pert little tits.  
  
He'd never tasted skin as sweet as hers was. She honestly tasted every bit as sweet as a morning berry, and she smelled probably ten times better. Which was saying alot since she was the best tasting anything he'd ever had in his mouth. He let his tongue slid from he taunt stomach up to her neck. He was never a man for foreplay, and that was definatly holding true tonight. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, he needed her now, he craved for her.  
  
He rushed through the removal of his trunks and the bottoms to her bikini. He pulled her back onto his lap and forcefully pulled her down on top of him, entering her roughly. Yet, she still let out the smallest moan from the back of her throat. Which only made him want her more. He dug his fingers into her hips thrusting into as hard and as fast as he could.  
  
She tried to move in rythm with his moving, but his rough hold on her made it near impossible. So instead she raked her fingernails up and down his chest, leaving millions of red scratch marks in her wake. He let out groans of exstacy as she started sucking at his ears. Blowing softly and licking at them too. She clenched her muscules around his great size. As if she didn't feel tight enough to him as it was. He tightened his grip on her and tried to thrust even harder.  
  
Her light moaning had now turned into a gentel growl. She had never felt like this before. Her body began to shake wildly as her first orgasm hit her. She clung to his body, and kissed him with such fire behind it. No one had ever been able to get her off but herself. This had to be a hundred times better. She flung her head back letting the orgasm take over her body and run it's course. That was enough for him. He loved the way she looked right now. The sweat of their bodies mixing together running down her sexy figure. Her eyes closed ever so tightly. The way she was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. He had never seen a more erotic sight.  
  
With one final thrust he held her tightly pressed to him. Feeling the best he'd ever felt. As soon as he knew he was climaxing he let go of his death grip on her hips, and as soon as he had she started swaying her hips, making it only that much better. Something he didn't think was possible. She continued to sway her hips on him til she felt she couldn't breathe anymore. Then she layed her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Jay." she whispered barly adiblely, but he still heard it, and for some reason although he expected it, it still hurt. 


End file.
